Calendar
The calendar of Erisandria is a lunar based calendar. Each month spans the length of the cycle of the moon with each month beginning at the new moon. The Naming of Years The Erisandrian year contains 240 days contained within ten months. Once each year ends, it is named based on one of the most important events of the year. In this way, it is common for citizens to say things like, "I was born in the Year of Grustoffos," rather than, "I was born in the year 1253." Months in the Year There are ten months in the Erisandrian calendar, each with 24 days, which are divided into 4 weeks. The months are named after famous heroes of the realm. The months of the year are as follows: * Frostbringer * Stormsword * Icemelter * Vinelash * Lifegiver * Sunsinger * Flamewhip * Goldenfist * Rainspirit * Chilltouch Days of the Week Erisandria has a six day week. Each of the Cardinal Five have one day of the week that is named for them. On these days, it is believed that activities that pertain to the god are more fruitful. The sixth day is known as Restday. The days of the week are as follows: *Lawday *Seaday *Sowday *Writeday *Lifeday *Restday Lawday Lawday is the day dedciated to Ulric. On this day, actions pertaining to his domain are considered more favorable. These actions include trials, treaties, wars, sessions of government, and the carrying out of punishments for crimes. Additionally, actions which would displease the Judge on High are seen as particularly unlucky. Breaking the law is especially avoided on Lawdays. Seaday Seaday is the day dedciated to Arabonna. On this day, actions pertaining to her domain are considered more favorable. These actions include voyaging, fishing, sailing, thievery, and gambling. Additionally, actions which would displease the Lady of Storms are seen as particularly unlucky. Dam and irrigation building are especially avoided on Seadays. Sowday Sowday is the day dedciated to Krea. On this day, actions pertaining to her domain are considered more favorable. These actions include planting, animal husbandry, hunting, medicine making, astronomy, and calendar making. Additionally, actions which would displease the Green Mother are seen as particularly unlucky. Logging is especially avoided on Sowdays. Writeday Writeday is the day dedciated to Hadrian. On this day, actions pertaining to his domain are considered more favorable. These actions include writing, reading, accounting, magic, and inventing. Additionally, actions which would displease the Lord of Literature are seen as particularly unlucky. Idling is especially avoided on Writedays. Lifeday Lifeday is the day dedciated to Elspeth. On this day, actions pertaining to her domain are considered more favorable. These actions include births, marriages, engagements, funerals, and painting. Additionally, actions which would displease the Light of Life are seen as particularly unlucky. Breakups are especially avoided on Lifedays. Restday Restday is dedicated to no god. It is a day for resting. Many shops are closed and most workers take the day off. Although no particular god is worshipped on this day, many people take the time to dedicate offerings to the gods in the evening of this day as a prayer for a good week to come. Category:Culture of Erisandria